The present invention relates to an oriented polyethylene film and method for producing the film. In one aspect, the invention relates to high density polyethylene processed into a film by a method which imparts superior properties in moistureproofness and clarity to the film.
Heretofore, in spite of their many outstanding properties, films made of medium- and low-pressure polyethylene have been used very little in the application areas where a display effect is required, mainly because they are poor in clarity. There have been proposed several kinds of polyethylene film improved in clarity, which are produced by orienting a radiation-cured polyethylene film. Such film is good in clarity but is generally not satisfactory in moistureproofness. For example, for moistureproofness packaging, biaxially oriented polypropylene film (referred to as OPP hereinafter) is in general use at the present time. However, OPP is not necessarily satisfactory in the packaging area where high moistureproofness is required. Such requirements are met by increasing the thickness of OPP film or coating OPP film with vinylidene chloride. This leads to an increase in cost.